


I Don't Like It

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair must remind his Warden who is really in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like It

Elyssa really, really didn’t understand Alistair sometimes.  
The man was sweet, sometimes almost sickeningly so. She loved him, yes, but goddammit if she didn’t hate that she seemed tougher than him sometimes.  
He let Morrigan walk all over him. His sarcastic quips back at her didn’t do anything to phase her insults. Dumb Alistair, stupid Alistair, weak Alistair. Elyssa enjoyed Morrigan’s company, but it was beginning to step over the line.  
She brought it up to him one night, in their tent. Alistair was taking off his armor, fiddling with all the buckles and snaps, and Elyssa was just sitting across from the Templar, watching.  
“Alistair. Why don’t you ever fight back?”  
The blonde blinked and looked up at her, eyebrows knit together. “What do you mean, love?”  
“With Morrigan.” She answered, glaring slightly. Not at him, never at him, but at the memory. “You kind of try to rebuke her comments, but never…”  
“I am not exactly keen on fighting her. As much as I dislike her, she’s a valuable ally.” Alistair answered simply, looking back down at his armor as he removed the last piece. Elyssa admired him for a moment, the pronounced muscles in that tunic and the breeches that didn’t do anything to hide his…endowments, before she snapped back to the matter at hand.  
“You can at least do something to get her to stop!” she frowned, looking down at her hands. “Something. I don’t know what. Leave Mabari shit in her bags. I don’t know.”  
Alistair chuckled, looking at her in amusement. “Mabari shit?”  
Elyssa huffed a breath and crossed her arms, flopping onto her bedroll and closing her eyes. “Forget it. Hurry up and go to sleep.”  
It was quiet in the tent for a moment. She heard the clang of armor on armor as Alistair, presumably, put the last piece on the neat stack by the flap of the tent, and then she was on her back, staring up into the dark eyes of her human lover.  
“I let Morrigan insult me out of necessity, love.” It sounded harsher this time, not so much a nickname as a title. His. “However, don’t you ever presume to tell me what to do.”  
The breath in Elyssa’s lungs escaped in one quick exhale, her eyes wide. “I…I’m sorry.” She stammered, realizing too late her folly. Alistair shook his head, a wicked smirk curled about his lips.  
“No you’re not. Not yet.”  
His large hands captured a breast, kneading it between his fingers and tweaking the tip. She squirmed a little, grabbing at his wrists to stop him. “Aah, not here!”  
He fucked her when they were alone. He had a complex about her, truthfully. She was his, no one else could hear her, or see her, in this state. That is, her small body beneath his, writhing and keening moans for more and harder, please! But this, now, this was different.  
His free hand slid up her thigh, dangerously close to where she knew a single touch would sap her resistance. “You doubt me, Elyssa? My Elyssa doesn’t think me strong because I don’t pick fights with mages with no verbal filter?” She arched into his touch as he began to stroke her entrance through her pants, his now practiced fingers already just where she wanted them. His teeth were at her neck, nipping at old bruises and marks, from those nights where he was too possessive-No, not too much, never too much.  
“N-No!” she stammered, and he bit down hard into her clavicle as response.  
“Do I have to prove myself again, gorgeous girl? Tonight, I’ll make an exception. Maybe I want the whole camp to know you scream for me. Would you like that? The looks they’ll give you, having to explain the marks I’ll leave and the limp you’ll have?”  
The thought made her moan, or that could have been the long finger that slid into her sex and twisted. She spread her legs for him, so he could rest between them and pump his finger inside of her, and he used his free hand to grab her by the hair and pull her into a rough kiss.  
“You may be my sassy, powerful elven lover outside of my presence, Elyssa, but here? Alone with me? You answer to my direction and my commands. And you never tell me what to do. Are we understood?”  
“Yes..!”  
A switch had been flipped in Alistair, she knew. It was an easy trigger for him. Their first time had been clumsy, but she recalled the signs even then. He had to be on top, to cage her in with his body, to take care of her pleasure first. And when they had finished, he held her to him and made her say that she was his. She had only loved him more when they discovered exactly how much of her he wanted to control.  
“Alistair, please, I’m sorry.” She whispered, cupping the man’s face and leaning up to kiss him. “It just hurts me when Morrigan insults you. She doesn’t know you like I do, you’re not any of those things, and…”  
She trailed off in surprise as he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head. “Stop.” He commanded, and she shut her mouth, waiting. “Tonight isn’t about Morrigan.” He said, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it. He moved so he could hold both her wrists in one of his large hands, and pulled the other from between her legs to press down firmly on her throat. “Tonight is about reminding you…who is in charge. Morrigan can insult me all she wants. I can’t do much more than I am. But you…for you to tell me what to do, how to act around her…” He sighed softly, kissing the corner of her mouth. “It’s endearing, love, but unnecessary. I worry about that. You worry about making those pretty sounds for me while my cock is buried inside you, alright?” His gaze was harsh, but she could see the love in his eyes, and acquiesced.  
“Yes, Master.”  
She saw his whole body shudder, and felt him harden between her legs.  
“Much better.”  
He kissed her, and she surrendered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely Jazzy!
> 
> As always, I am taking requests~
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
